KH 3: It Begins Again
by let's be honest
Summary: it's been happening again. the weird dreams. the voices. the keyblade...please reveiw as your comments will determine whether or not i even finish this. thanks


**So yeah. I dont own disney or squaresoft, or whatever they go by these days. So yeah. Oh and please review. thanks**

At night, it whispers to me...

"He has returned..."

"Excalibur, the weapon of kings..."

"Mjlonir, the hammer of gods..."

"The true Heir."

Sora's eyes snap open. He stands alone, in the center of what once was a village square. A once thriving marketplace was now in shambles; splintered and burning shops, bodies charred lying in the streets, a haunting reminder of the civilization that once called this scar on the landscape home. He turns in a slow circle, taking in the destruction, wondering what could have left such devastation in it's wake. The smell of burnt flesh is heavy as the willowy smoke of dying embers veils his sight. From the corner of his eye, he catches movement. Instinctively, he summons his Keyblade into exsistence. It doesn't materialize into his fist. A boy, no older than Sora, erupts from the debris to his left. The boy's face is decorated with spots of blood, charcoal and soil. His eyes are wide as fresh tears trail down his sooted cheeks. He barrels past Sora, throwing whatever rubble and debris in arms reach behind him. The boy trips and lands hard to his knees. Suddnely the ground beneath Sora begins to shudder, from the direction the boy was running from. Sora turns just in time to witness the arrival of the boy's pursuer. A black hound, almost half the size of Sora with piercing yellow eyes leaps from the wreckage and lands with unnatural grace, a few yards from it prey. The boy stands to face his attacker. Sora almost immediately breaks for the beast, lowering his hand to catch a broken piece of wooden post as a weapon.

'I may not have the Keyblade, but I'm not defenseless,' he assures himself as he closes in on his target.

The post draws closer and closer. Sora wraps his fingers around the pole and pulls back his hand, only to find that he passed right through his would be weapon. In the split second that passes, while Sora stares almost stupidly at his hand, the hound leaps. Sora watches in horror as the beast hits the boy dead in the chest, and lands behind him a few yards back, creating a swarming pool of darkness. The color drains almost immediately from the boy's face, as his mouth drops open to let out a silent scream. His pupils dialate as the life drains from his eyes. The boy is dead long before his body collapses on itself.

As the boy's body hits the dirt, the puddle behind him launches itself straight up and takes the form of an overly developed warrior. The figure towers over the body, clad in patches of armor over various parts of it's body, topped with a fierce looking helmet. The ebony warrior reaches into its own thigh and rips an iron sword from it. The darkness drips from it as he turns to face Sora, its eyes like burning embers, yellow.

The realization falls upon Sora like a sack of bricks

"Heartless!" he hisses at the figure as it slips into its shadow and vanishes.

Sora blinks.

He cocks an eyebrow to his new surroundings. Every muscle in his body cocks itself, readying for any one thing. He shifts his eyes from right to left, back right again. He is standing in what appears to be the throne room to Castle Disney.

'No,' he thinks to himself, 'this isn't Castle Disney.'

The room is completely white. No pictures drape from its walls, no carpet rolls majestically across its lengths. Just white. And seated in his over sized throne, clad in armor of gold and crimson outfitted for a king, sits the ruler of this broken land.

His voice rang out bouncing off of the impossibly tall walls, "You enter my land and slay its people. You desimate the gaurdian hound Fenrir. You pluck the knights from the very table they sit and turn them against me. And now this?!?"

The king rises from his seat. It is very obvious why he was declared ruler of his people. His stature seethes strenght. His very prescence demands attention. The very air around Sora trembles as the king continues.

"And now you send a _child_?!? You dare mock me?!? Very well then. Come child, rush to your death," And with that the king raises his hand straight out in front of him. And as he starts to ball his hand into a fist, reality twists around it, until at last, in his hand, he clutches a Keyblade. Sora takes a moment to appreciate the form the blade presents itself in. The rod portion of the blade is significantly shorter than any other blade Sora has carried. One one side of the blade rests a very large battle axe blade. The rod is so short that the bottom tip of the axe touches the outer edge of the medivial gaurd railings that surround the handle of the Keyblade. On the opposite side of the axe blade is the head of what looks like an oversized hammer. The shaft of the blade is wrapped in leather, from the top of the blade, down to the bottom of the handle with one final strap of leather dangling from the base.

"Face your judgement before the might of Mjolnir."

With ungodly speed the king rushes Sora. Sora's body, out of sheer survival instinct whips his hands out to defend itself from the oncoming assualt. And in the split second it takes for him raise his hands, the Kingdom Key materializes.

Sora feels his ears explode as the clang of metal meeting metal pierces the great hall.

The king bounds back glaring menacingly at the new arrival of Sora's weapon.

"What trickery is this!?! You would fight me with my own weapon?!?" the king bellows.

"No!" Sora bellows back, "I mean no, I don't know why I'm here." he adds after catching his tone.

"You were sent here to kill me," the king retorts. "And you will fail."

"Look I don't know who you are, where I am, or what's going on, but I do not want to fight you."

"Then die quietly." the king pushes through gritted teeth.

The air around the king ripples as he begins to murmur a quiet incantation. The king points the tip of his Blade at Sora, and in an instant, Sora is swept off his feet and into a wall by a maelstrom of wind.

Sora's body screams in pain as the marble wall meets the flesh and bone of his back. He slumps to one knee as he gritts his teeth, forcing air into his newly emptied lungs. He leans his weight against the Kingdom Key as he uses it as a crutch to stand up. He swipes at the thin trickle of blood dripping from his split lower lip.

"I said I didn't _want _to fight you. Not that wouldn't."

Sora hurtles himself at the king as the king rushes Sora.

Each blocks out the ringing in their ears as Kingdom Key meets Mjolnir. The force from the collision causes the mable walls to crack.

Sora finds himself relying on pure instinct as he is locked in mortal combat with the king.

No time to think, simply react.

He finds himself on the defensive side as the king throws blow after blow after blow upon him. Within a time span of almost twenty seconds, Sora finds himself on the recieving end of roughly forty odd parries, lunges and slashes.

They break only for a second as Sora takes flight straight up, hoping to escape the king and formulate a plan of attack. He nearly reaches the ceiling of the room when he looks behind him to find the king closing ground.

'Right.'

He barrel rolls to the left and summons a bolt of lightning from the heavens. The king easily dodges the bolt but is caught in the rubble of the collapsing roof. Sora rockets off. He stops and watches the king spiral towards the ground. Before slamming the floor, the king erupts from the stone encasing and murmurs another spell. Sora finds himself plummeting toward the ground at break neck speed.

'A gravity spell?!?' he thinks to himself as he casts a Aero spell to lesson his fall.

"Handy trick there your majesty," Sora shouted to the figure floating in the expanse above him, "but I have one of my own."

Sora closed his eyes felt a familiar change in his body as the Kingdom Key flaked off in his hand, making way for the Wishing Lamp. Sora lifted inches off the ground and opened his eyes to his blue clad costume of Wisdom. Sora braced himself as he took aim of the king with the Lamp. His body buckled as he launched off ten of the most powerful shots of magic he could muster. He then raised the Blade to the sky and summoned a lightning storm's worth of thunder on the king. Before the smoke could even clear, Mjolnir was whislting through air, directly for his head. Sora, blade still pointed upward cast the strongest protect spell that he could, but he had put too much into his attack leaving him drained. Mjolnir shattered the spell and drove itself into the tip of the Lamp.

Sora found himself dazed face up completey depowered, clutching all that remained of the Wishing lamp: the handle bar.

"Twas a trick indeed," the king sneered.

Out of the sight of both combatants, a shadow in the corner of the great hall squirmed to life.

Sora popped up and let Kingdom Key reform itself where the Wishing Lamp once was. Sora crouched down, then launched himself directly at the king. As he rocketed upward, Kingdom Key dissolved into the Bonds of Flame while the Decisive Pumpkin whispered its way into his other hand. He caught the king head on and let out the most powerful volley of attacks his Valor offered. The king tried his best to keep pace with the intensity of Sora's barage, but he was quickly over come.

As the king plummetted to the ground Sora donned the clothing of his Master form, with the Kingdom Key and Lionheart in tow.

The king's body hit the stone floor with a gut wrenching thud. The dust that formed around the crater hadn't even started settling when Sora rushed at breakneck speed toward the king.

As he readied himself to stand up the king felt a cold liquid lapping at his fingertips. The king rose to his feet and extended his right hand out infront of him, and snapped his wrist back so that his fingers pointed straight up. In the palm of his hand, the conjuring circle of the spell portion of Rangnrok faded into exsitence. In all of a second the spell expanded around the king, large enough around to swallow him whole.


End file.
